


Pleasures of the Plastic

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasures of the Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 199

The Doctor had put a lot of work into his new body. Especially the sensory network that substituted for a nervous system; he was perfectly able to feel the warm, wet mouth wrapped around his cock. Pressure sensors reacted to the fingers inside him, as did the small sensory node that felt like it was connected directly to the pleasure censors of his neural net.

For a moment, he considered exactly _why_ the Doctor had been thorough when building his capacity for sexual pleasure. But then the sensation of teeth gently scraping his frenulum drove all thoughts from his mind.


End file.
